Aminoglycosides, such as gentamicin, amikacin, kanamycin, neomycin, netilimicin, streptomycin, tobramycin, etc and their salts, e.g. sulfates, are well known compounds which are typically used in hosts, e.g. mammals, as therapeutic agents, such as for example as antibiotics, antibacterials, etc. It is a well known fact that aminoglycosides generally induce a nephrotoxic side reaction when used in the treatment of such hosts, e.g. mammals, such as man. This nephrotoxicity oftentimes proves fatal or at the very least limits the beneficial application of the aminoglycoside compound, e.g. as an antibiotic. An aminoglycoside composition having reduced nephrotoxicity or a method which reduces the nephrotoxic side-effect is desired and is needed.